Left 4 Dead: Legacy
by Naruto Son Of Artemis
Summary: ZoeyxOC The survivors come across a monster, a hero, a young man that harbors terrible insanity and intense hatred. Can Zoey save him from himself? You can expect is zombie ass getting kicked. get ready for a roller coaster of craziness to hell. & Lemons.


This is my first non-Naruto fic, so please don't flame. I am only going to say this once in this fic. Bill, if you would be so kind?

Bill: Do I have to?

Me: Yes. If you do, I'll give you Hellboy's Cuban cigars.

Bill: Deal. Naruto Son Of Artemis does not own Left 4 Dead or Left 4 Dead 2. He only owns the original characters.

* * *

><p><strong>LEFT 4 DEAD: LEGACY<strong>

Dead. That was the only word that ran through my head. I was currently making my way through some god-forsaken city in Pennsylvania. I couldn't believe my mom's sky blue 2008 Honda pilot that I had taken and stockpiled with food and gas had just broken down. It wasn't bad enough that I didn't have many weapons, but now I had to leave most of my supplies. I groaned in frustration and grabbed as much ammo as I could along with some medicine, food, and drinks. I stuffed it all in a navy digital blue camouflage backpack to match my navy working uniform, though I had abandoned the uniforms 8-point cover long ago and simply went with the navy ball-cap for when the sun was out. I made sure my black combat boots were securely tied, grabbed my 2 glock pistols along with my pump action shotgun and machete, and began the long trudge to find shelter and, hopefully, other survivors.

As I walked through the city, I picked off any infected that stood in my way with my pistols, glaring at them as I did so, venting. Aim with the hand, shoot with the mind, kill with a heart like arctic ice. I had taken those words to heart, playing the song over in my head, remembering those 3 lines in the lyrics over any others. After everything that had happened to me, that was all I could think to stave off insanity. Eventually, my thoughts became happier. I could eat as much Japanese food as I wanted without my mother bitching at me, assuming it was still good. I could save my money up and simply take supplies from the abandoned shops. I didn't have to work for that idiot anymore. Politics were dead. The chain of command was dead. I didn't have to answer to them for my mistakes anymore. I didn't have to worry about them with every step that I took. I just needed to be quick with a gun and light on my feet and I would be fine.

I made my way into a small house, searching for anything useful. I managed to find a few pipe bombs and Molotov cocktails. I quickly put them into my cargo pockets along with a lighter I found. I looked around more, until I spotted a red metal door leading to what I guessed was the basement. I went in and closed the door behind me, locking the reinforcement bars into place. The light from the lone light bulb cast the room in eerie shadow, reminding me far too much of all the slasher films I had seen. I explored the basement and found a few things to make my stay a little easier: candles for light, extra ammunition, a bathroom, food and drinks in a fridge, a microwave, a stove, cooking supplies, medical supplies, even better weapons. How the people that were here managed to get their hands on uzis and tactical shotguns, I'll never know, but I was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, though my mother told me it would get me killed one day.

I loaded up the tactical shotgun and dropped the pump-action to the floor. I always hated pumping… in more than one way, giggity. Sorry, couldn't resist. Back to the story. I pulled out some ham, lettuce, tomato, and bread and made a sandwich for dinner. After taking a piss and making sure the door was secured, I blew out the candles and made my way over to the navy blue sleeping bag I had brought, falling asleep on the memory foam pillow that saw me through my days as a nuke student and an IT student. As the darkness and nightmares consumed me, I shed a single tear of guilt for everything that I had failed to do.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 1 people. I have a poll up for my narutotangled fic, "tangled in ramen" about the ending. If you wish to vote, go to my page and check it out. Next chapter will be a flashback/dream chapter. The survivors will be introduced either next chapter or the chapter after that.

Until next time, Believe it!


End file.
